Aku Ingat
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Gak pake panjang lebar. Cukup R&R aja.....


**Fic terbaru yang saia buat karena perasaan sedih pas ingat bentar lagi lulus. Yach, enjoy deh...**

**# # # # #**

**Aku Ingat... By Kawaii Shiki Senri.**

**Eyeshield 21 udah jelas punya Om Riichiro dan Om Yusuke.**

**Genre: Friendship.**

**Warning: OOC AND AU FANFIC, GAJE. Oya, disini Sena chara utamanya bakal jadi cewek -gak bisa bayangin- dan semua chara yang muncul disini itu umurnya hampir sama.**

**# # # # #  
**

**Summary: Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Dag, dig, dug, menunggu pengumuman kelulusan tengah menghinggapi para pelajar kelas 3. Tak terkecuali Sena Kobayakawa. Siswi kelas 3 Sma, yang kini termenung didekat cendela kamarnya...**

**# # # # #**

**Sena Pov.....**

Aku ingat...

3 tahun lalu saat aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki halaman Deimon High School. Waktu itu aku yang cuma seorang diri seakan takut pada sekelilingku yang terkesan baru. Sekolah baru, kelas baru, dan teman-teman baru... Aku yang sedikit pendiam dan pemalu ini merasa minder melihat sekelilingku, dan rasa itu membuatku teringat pada teman-teman baikku di Smp.

Saat itu, aku merasa takut jika tidak ada yang dekat denganku, dan tidak mau jadi teman baruku. Tapi, kutepis semua perasaan itu, saat aku melihat sosok Julie dan Mamori, 2 sahabatku sewaktu Smp. Aku lega, setidaknya, di Sma baruku ini, aku dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sudah mengenal baik diriku.

**# # # # #**

Aku ingat...

Saat melihat orang-orang yang menjadi teman sekelasku. Waktu itu, cuma ada 3 orang siswa cowok yang menjadi penghuni kelas X R. Dia adalah Jumonji, pemuda yang terkesan cool dan smart. Sakuraba yang tinggi dan juga keren, lalu Riku pemuda yang baik dan sedikit pendiam. Ketiganya punya kesan berbeda dalam hatiku, walau ternyata kesan pertamaku melenceng jauh dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Pertama, ternyata si Jumonji itu keras kepala, uring-uringan dan menyebalkan. Sakuraba terkesan lebay dan feminim dimataku, lalu Riku yang biasa saja tapi punya penyakit yang membatasi geraknya. Dan 49 siswi termasuk diriku dikelas besar yang yah, tidak jauh beda dengan perempuan pada umumnya. Dandan, dikit-dikit ngaca, ngerumpi, godain Sakuraba, dan banyak yang lain. Dan, kini tidak hanya Mamori dan Julie saja temanku, tapi juga Wakana. Aku sangat senang mengingat pertama kali aku berkenalan dengannya.

**# # # # #**

Aku ingat...

Betapa menyenangkannya hari-hariku disekolah. Apalagi saat aku mulai berkenalan dengan Hiruma. Cowok misterius yang mendadak muncul dalam kehidupanku. Awal perkenalanku dengannya itu ketika ia salah memencet nomor yang gak taunya adalah nomor handphone-ku. Tidak lama kita berkenalan dari dunia maya, kita pun memutuskan bertemu. Walau dia terlalu tinggi dan bertampang menyeramkan, tapi aku merasa dia pemuda yang baik, dan aku suka padanya. Tapi sayang, ternyata Hiruma lebih menyukai Mamori yang aku ajak saat kami bertemu. Dan Mamori sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama pada Hiruma. Sakit hati memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaanku ini. Lagipula, aku tidak mau mengorbankan persahabat yang indah ini hanya karena hiruma, dan keinginan egoisku saja. Aku tidak mau!.

**# # # # #**

Aku ingat...

Tak lama setelah aku dan Mamori bertemu Hiruma terjadi percekcokan kecil antara Mamori dan Julie yang ternyata juga menyukai Hiruma. Mengejutkan memang, tapi aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Karena marah, Julie tidak pernah mau menyapa kami. Waktu terus berjalan dan kami tidak pernah dapat akur karena seorang pria. Aku memang bodoh, karena membiarkan teman terbaikku bertengkar hanya karena seorang pria, yang kini menghilang ntah kemana. Menghilang dengan ketidakpastian yang ia berikan pada Mamori yang sangat kehilangannya. Jika hati ini bukan ciptaan-Nya, aku pasti sudah mati. Terluka oleh cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, persahabat indah yang kini memudar, juga sakit hati karena perginya Hiruma. Menambah luka yang belum kering dalam dadaku.

Beberapa bulan setelah kami naik ke kelas dua, Julie dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena kenakalannya. Padahal aku, Mamori dan Wakana sudah mulai bertegus sapa dengannya. Setelah itu, kami tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Julie, semua seakan lenyap begitu saja. Tapi, ganti dari temanku yang berharga adalah Suzuna dan Karin. Walau aku tau, tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan sosok Julie dalam ingatanku sampai kapanpun.

**# # # # #**

Aku ingat...

Saat indah ketika kelas kami pergi berlibur. Menyenangkan. Dan itu adalah kenangan yang tak dapat aku lupakan. Dari mogoknya bus yang kami tumpangi, hilangnya uang dan handphone teman kami, dan aku yang takut ketinggian ini memberanikan untuk naik kereta gantung. Benar-benar hal yang indah dan menyenangkan.

Tak lama setelah pulang liburan, hubungan persahabatanku dan Mamori jadi renggang. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi hati ini merasa itu karena Karin mengatakan hal buruk tentangku pada Mamori.

Tentu saja aku marah, memang siapa dia, datang memasukki persahabatan yang indah kami, dan merusaknya begitu saja. Menyebalkan. Tapi untungnya, Suzuna tetap mau jadi temanku, mendukungku, dan mendengarkan curhatku. Dan hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Wakana, seperti sampah Karin dengan mudahnya membuang Wakana dan aku. Dan bodohnya, Mamori percaya pada kata-kata manis Karin. Waktu terus berjalan, dan suatu hari, tepatnya dihari Senin setahun lalu, temanku Riku meninggal dunia karena sakit. Mengejutkan dan terkesan seperti mimpi, ia pergi meninggalkan kami semua, selamanya...

**# # # # #**

Aku ingat...

Saat pertama kali aku training. Waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kisaragi, pegawai ditempatku training. Dia tinggi, baik, ganteng dan menyenangkan, mirip seperti cowok yang aku dambakan. Tapi sayang, dia cowok feminim. Payah memang, padahal tiap kita bertemu dia selalu berkata AISHITERU . Walau dia cuma bercanda, tapi kata-kata itu cukup membuatku tersipu. Sekarang, indahnya masa trainingku 4 bulan lalu harus berakhir. Dan yang tertinggal hanya kenangan dan kalung pemberian Kak Kisaragi. Kadang aku berpikir, apa dia yang disana memikirkan diriku ini?. Atau dia sudah melupakan diriku?. Kadang aku merasa kesal dan senang saat mengingat masa-masa dengannya.

Dan satu lagi, aku dan Wakana kini telah berbaikan dengan Mamori, dan Karin yang sudah merusak persahabatan kami, kini tlah jauh-jauh pergi. Walau kenyataannya Mamori cuma menganggapku cuma sekedar teman biasa melebihi aku yang menganggapnya sahabat membuatku sedikit sedih. Tapi, ya sudahlah, toh sekarang hubungan kita kembali membaik.

**# # # # #**

Aku ingat...

Dua bulan sebelum unas. Yah, ngebut belajar karena unas yang mendekat.

Dengan waktu yang singkat, otak kami harus bekerja dan menyerap materi pelajaran yang diberikan oleh para guru. Tapi, canda dan tawa tidak pernah pudar walau didepan kami ada neraka bernama unas. Malah, kami sering membuat guru marah, Maaf ya Pak, Bu, kami cuma bercanda . Dan waktu ujian itu tiba kami dapat melewatinya dengan lancar, walau air mata sempat kami keluarkan saat itu. Kami yakin, kami akan LULUS 100%, itu pasti.

Masa indah di Deimon akan segera berakhir. Tapi ingatanku pada semua teman-teman, juga semua yang aku lewati bersama yang lain tidak akan aku lupakan. Canda tawa, cinta dan airmata, itu semua berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Tapi akan tetap abadi dalam ingatanku... Selalu...

Dan sekarang, saat aku menunggu detik-detik pengumuman kelulusan, aku harap, persahabatan diantara kami semua tetap abadi. Sampai kapanpun...

**# # # # #**

**Fin**

**# # # # #**

Selesai juga fanfic yang saia buat kurang dari 2 jam, Rekor terbaru saia ini. Malah buatnya ditemeni ama lagu Dang-Dang pula, bikin saia tambah sedih mengingat bentar lagi lulus Sma. Yah, kalo para readers, gimana kisahnya?. Makasih udah mau ngelirik fanfic aneh bin gaje saia ini. Mau ngasih kritik dan saran soal penulisan atau kata-katanya, saia terima dengan lapang dada, inget saia gak terima flame. Thanks udah sempetin waktu buat baca fanfic ini...


End file.
